


La troisième roue du tandem

by malurette



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, ménage à trois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna contemple sa vie affective, Haruka et Michiru et les autres. Une légère différence entre la colocation amicale et le triangle amoureux... ou le ménage à trois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La troisième roue du tandem

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La troisième roue du tandem  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Meiō Setsuna (Pluto), Ten’ō Haruka/Kaiō Michiru (Uranus/Neptune)  
>  **Genre :** général/relationnel/familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG /K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : 4ème saison ; après l’arc "Infini", début de l’arc "Rêves" (tomes 12-13, environ ?)  
>  **Notes :** mention de couple yuri, mais c’est principalement du gen  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~450

La troisième roue du tandem …  
(Pas une cinquième roue de carrosse : même si on ne pense jamais à elle, la troisième roue du tandem est nécessaire à l’équilibre des deux autres.)

 

Elles sont mes amies. Elles s’aiment, vivent ensemble, forment un petit couple parfait, élèvent l’enfant qu’elles se sont trouvée. Elles se complètent l’une l’autre, âmes-sœurs. Je me demande parfois ce que je fais avec elles ; elles vont si bien ensemble et je les aime ainsi. J’aime leur amour, l’amour qu’elles se portent et se témoignent et qui m’éclabousse parfois. Elles sont mes amies ; je ne pense pas que j’aurais pu être amoureuse de l’une ou l’autre, non. Mais _ensemble_ je les aime. Je les aime tant ! Est-ce pour autant que je n’aime que leur amour ? difficile à dire. Haruka et Michiru sont un couple, à nous trois nous élevons Hotaru. Nous sommes ses trois mères. Où cela me place-t-il ?

Je ne suis pas seule puisque je les ai toutes les trois ; je ne suis pas _seule_ : je les ai toutes les deux. Mais elles sont « l’une à l’autre » et je n’ai personne qui ne soit « rien qu’à moi ». Hotaru, bien sûr, ne compte pas ainsi. Et elle est autant ma fille que la leur.

Quelqu’un rien qu’à moi... pas que je désire rompre notre équilibre, loin de moi cette idée ! De qui pourrais-je rêver, j’ai toujours vécu seule et n’ai jamais appris à vraiment aimer d’amour.  
J’ai eu de l’admiration pour la Reine Sérénité, du respect pour le Roi Endymion, oui, j’ai eu, oh ! tellement de tendresse pour ma petite princesse, Small Lady. J’ai appris l’amitié pour mes camarades quand nous sommes venues vivre dans le monde des humains, quand Neptune et Uranus s’y sont incarnées et que je me suis inscrite dans le temps à leur côté. J’ai trouvé je crois, une petite sœur en Ami.  
Je n’aime personne d’amour. Pas encore. Je ne tiens pas encore à trouver quelqu’un pour ça.  
J’ai ma fille, Hotaru.  
J’ai Haruka et Michiru. Je veille sur leur amour.

Peut-être, quand Hotaru sera grande et volera de ses propres ailes, quand elle retournera vers ma petite princesse ou choisira quelqu’un d’autre, qu’elle quittera la maison et laissera Haruka et Michiru vivre paisiblement leur vie de couple mûr, alors, à mon tour, je me ferai une nouvelle vie. Peut-être. Ça fait loin, très loin. J’ai tout mon temps pour y penser. Ou ne pas y penser.  
Encore que, au rythme où elle grandit ... bah !

Pour l’instant, j’ai Haru et Michiru. Elles aussi sont un peu mes enfants, j’aime les voir s’aimer et je veille sur elles.  
Pourquoi chercher plus loin ?


End file.
